1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axially-movable rotary switch, and in particular to an axially-movable rotary switch in which a closed circuit and an open circuit can be switched.
2. Description of Related Art
The state of an electronic device is usually changed by means of a switch. The most common switch is a two-stage switch for changing between a closed circuit and an open circuit. This kind of switch is operated by means of pressing or pushing. The press switch engages with an elastic piece, so that the elastic force of the elastic piece is used to switch states between a closed circuit and an open circuit. In the push switch, two electrodes are electrically connected or disconnected via a pushing and sliding action.
However, the conventional switch has the drawback of large occurring friction. Since the switch of an electronic device may have to generate switching actions very frequently, the elastic piece and electrodes may become worn down from friction after a long period of usage. As a result, the switch action may become unreliable. Furthermore, a worn down switch cannot provide the user with a good operational feeling.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real World experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.